bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film
The South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film is a fictional award held in place in the southern peninsula of BancyVille, California which is a fictional city made up by Michael Iggy's imagination. Description The South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film is a Fictional Award teaming up with 3 more of the South BancyVille Kids' Award types (For Best TV Cartoon, for Best Cartoon Short Film and for Best Live-Action Feature Film) Hanna-Barbera is only winning 2 "Silver Adrian" statues; 1 for the 1986 re-release of 1964's "Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!", it is scheduled that "Top Cat: THE MOVIE" Will Win the "Silver Adrian" Statue as Hanna-Barbera's 2nd Feature Film to ever win the 2013 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film, Disney & PIXAR won only 4 "Silver Adrian" statues from 2001 to 2007 and Walt Disney Animation Studios currently won 18 "Silver Adrian" statues from 1988 to 2012 before they will win their 19th Silver Adrian Statue for "Frozen" during the 2014 South BancyVille Kids' Award Ceremony held at Downtown South BancyVille's "Newly Restored" Vintage Theater, The Bijou Theatre, during April 2014. (The Bijou was Formerly Owned by Butterfield Theatres from March 10th, 1927 to 1978 before The Bijou Theatre of South BancyVille Inc. re-opened the Bijou in 1981 to restore the old theatre in mint-condition and if Summer Matinees are necessary while it's open during renovation, the first annual "Cartoon Summer Movie Series", hosted by Cartoon Colour Company Inc., was tested in 1983 which in 2013 marked the 30th annual Cartoon Summer Movie Series in Summer 2013 in just 4 years after The Bijou was finally done being renovated to its mint-conditioned state. Total of Award Winning Numbers 3 - Hanna-Barbera Productions 4 - Don Bluth Films/Sullivan Bluth Studios 2 - McMouser Filmworks Animation/McMouser Animation Studios 22 - Walt Disney Animation Studios/Walt Disney Feature Animation/DisneyToon Studios 10 - PIXAR Animation Studios 5 - Warner Bros. Animation List of Award Winners and Nominees 1986 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNER - "Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!" (1964) - Hanna-Barbera Productions NOMINEES - "The Black Cauldron" (1985) - Walt Disney Productions "An American Tail" (1986) - Universal Pictures, Steven Spielberg, Sullivan Bluth Studios "The Care Bears Movie" (1985) - Nelvana, Lorimar Telepictures 1987 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "The Brave Little Toaster" (1987) - Walt Disney Home Video, Hyperion Studios "The Little Fox" (1987) - Pannonia Film Company, Hal Roach Studios, Feature Films for Families NOMINEES - "The Great Mouse Detective" (1986) - Walt Disney Feature Animation "The Jetsons meet The Flintstones" (1987) - Hanna-Barbera Productions 1988 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "Oliver and Company" (1988) - Walt Disney Feature Animation "The Land Before Time" (1988) - Universal Pictures, Steven Spielberg, Sullivan Bluth Studios NOMINEES - "Rockin' with Judy Jetson" (1988) - Hanna-Barbera Productions "Top Cat and The Beverly Hills Cats" (1987) - Hanna-Barbera Productions 1989 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "All Dogs go To Heaven" (1989) - MGM/UA, Goldcrest Films, Sullivan Bluth Studios "The Little Mermaid" (1989) - Walt Disney Feature Animation NOMINEES - "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" (1988) - Touchstone Pictures, Steven Spielberg "Daffy Duck's Quackbusters" (1988) - Warner Bros. Animation 1990 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "The Rescuers Down Under" (1990) - Walt Disney Feature Animation "The Jetsons Movie" (1990) Universal Pictures, Hanna-Barbera Productions NOMINEES - "The Secret of N.I.M.H." (1982) - MGM/UA Communications, Sullivan Bluth Studios "DuckTales: Treasure of The Lost Lamp" (1990) - DisneyToon Studios 1991 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "Here Comes Bancy!" (1991) - McMouser Animation Studios, Chuck Jones, Hanna-Barbera, MGM/UA "Beauty and the Beast" (1991) - Walt Disney Feature Animation NOMINEES - "Rock-A-Doodle" (1991) - The Samuel Goldwyn Company, Goldcrest Films, Sullivan Bluth Studios "The Fox and The Hound" (1981) - Walt Disney Productions 1992 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "Aladdin" (1992) - Walt Disney Feature Animation, Buena Vista International "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West" (1991) - Universal Pictures, Steven Spielberg, Phil Nibbelink NOMINEES - "FernGully: The Last Rainforest" (1992) - 20th Century Fox Animation, Kroyer Films "Willy the Sparrow" (1988) - Pannonia Film Company, Feature Films For Families 1993 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "Scamper the Penguin" (1989) - Enoki Films U.S.A., Feature Films for Families "Bancy's Magic Movie (1992) - Finnsy Funhouse, Preston Iggy "The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) - Touchstone Pictures, Tim Burton NOMINEE - "Once Upon a Forest" (1993) - 20th Century Fox Animation 1994 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "The Lion King" (1994) - Walt Disney Feature Animation, Buena Vista International "Thumbelina" (1994) - Don Bluth Limited, Media Assets, Merlin Films "The Princess and the Goblin" (1994) Hemdale Communications, Pannonia Film Company, Siriol Productions NOMINEES - "A Troll in Central Park" (1994) - Don Bluth Limited, Media Assets, Merlin Films "Pagemaster" (1992) - 20th Century Fox Animation, Turner Feature Animation 1995 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "A Goofy Movie" (1995) - DisneyToon Studios, Buena Vista International "The Pebble and the Penguin" (1995) - Don Bluth Limited, Media Assets, Merlin Films, MGM/UA NOMINEES - "Pocahontas" (1995) - Walt Disney Feature Animation, Buena Vista International "The Return of Jafar" (1994) - Walt Disney Home Video, DisneyToon Studios, Buena Vista International 1996 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "James and The Giant Peach" (1996) - Walt Disney Pictures, Tim Burton, Buena Vista International "Space Jam" (1996) - Warner Bros. Animation "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" (1996) - Walt Disney Feature Animation, Buena Vista International NOMINEE - "Little Nemo" (1992) - Hemdale Communications, TMS Entertainment 1997 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "Hercules" (1997) - Walt Disney Feature Animation, Buena Vista International "Anastasia" (1997) - 20th Century Fox Animation, Don Bluth, Fox Animation Studios "Cats Don't Dance" (1997) - Warner Bros. Animation, Turner Feature Animation NOMINEE - "Toy Story" (1995) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR, Buena Vista International 1998 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNER - "Mulan" (1998) - Walt Disney Feature Animation, Buena Vista International NOMINEE - "Quest for Camelot" (1998) - Warner Bros. Feature Animation 1999 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "Tarzan" (1999) - Walt Disney Feature Animation, Buena Vista International "A Bugs Life" (1998) Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR, Buena Vista International NOMINEES - "The Iron Giant" (1999) - Warner Bros. Feature Animation "The Rugrats Movie" (1998) - Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Klasky-Csupo 2000 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "Fantasia 2000" (1999) - Walt Disney Feature Animation "Chicken Run" - DreamWorks Animation SKG, Aardman Animations NOMINEES - "The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Walt Disney Feature Animation "The Prince of Egypt" - DreamWorks Animation SKG 2001 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "Monsters, Inc." (2001) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR "Shrek" (2001) - DreamWorks Animation SKG NOMINEES - "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" (2002) - Walt Disney Feature Animation "Toy Story 2" (1999) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR 2002 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - Rugrats in Paris" (2001) - Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Klasky-Csupo "Titan A.E." (2001) - 20th Century Fox Animation, Don Bluth, Fox Animation Studios "Lilo and Stitch" (2002) Walt Disney Feature Animation NOMINEES - "Recess: School's Out!" (2001) - DisneyToon Studios, Paul and Joe Productions "Treasure Planet" (2002) - Walt Disney Feature Animation 2003 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNER - "Finding Nemo" (2003) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR NOMINEE - "Rugrats Go Wild" (2003) - Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Klasky-Csupo 2004 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS Tie - "Home on The Range" (2004) - Walt Disney Feature Animation "Looney Tunes: Back in Action" (2003) - Warner Bros. Animation NOMINEES - "Brother Bear" (2003) - Walt Disney Feature Animation "The Tigger Movie" (2000) - DisneyToon Studios 2005 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "Chicken Little" (2005) - Walt Disney Feature Animation "Wallace and Gromit: Curse of The Were-Rabbit" (2005) - Aardman Animations, DreamWorks Animation SKG "Madagascar" (2005) - DreamWorks Animation SKG "The Incredibles" (2004) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR NOMINEE - "Pooh's Heffalump Movie" (2005) - DisneyToon Studios 2006 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "Cars" (2006) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR "Corpse Bride" (2005) Warner Bros. Animation, Tim Burton, LAIKA Films NOMINEES - "The Jungle Book 2" (2003) - DisneyToon Studios "Flushed Away" (2006) - Aardman Animations, DreamWorks Animation SKG 2007 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNER - "Ratatouille" (2007) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR NOMINEE - "Meet the Robinsons" (2007) - Walt Disney Animation Studios 2008 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "Bolt" (2008) - Walt Disney Animation Studios "WALL-E" (2008) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR "Kim Possible: SO The Drama" (2005) - DisneyToon Studios, Disney Television Animation NOMINEE - "Kung Fu Panda" (2008) - DreamWorks Animation SKG 2009 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "The Princess and The Frog" (2009) - Walt Disney Animation Studios "Up" - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR NOMINEES - "Coraline" (2009) - LIAKA Films, Tim Burton, Focus Features "Charlotte's Web" (1973) - Hanna-Barbera Productions, Paramount Pictures 2010 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNER - "Tangled" (2010) - Walt Disney Animation Studios NOMINEE - "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (2004) - Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies 2011 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "Winnie the Pooh" (2011) - Walt Disney Animation Studios "Cars 2" (2011) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR "Toy Story 3" (2010) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR NOMINEE - "Puss In Boots" (2011) - DreamWorks Animation SKG 2012 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - "Wreck-It Ralph" (2012) - Walt Disney Animation Studios "Brave" (2012) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR NOMINEES - "ParaNorman" (2012) - LIAKA Films, Focus Features "Ice Age 4: Continetal Drift" (2012) - 20th Century Fox Animation, Blue Sky Studios 2013 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE - Monsters University (2013) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR Planes" (2013) - Walt Disney Pictures, DisneyToon Studios "The Pirates! Band of Misfits" (2012) - Aardman Animations, Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures "Frozen" (2013) - Walt Disney Animation Studios NOMINEE - "Top Cat: The Movie" (2011) - Hanna-Barbera Productions, Warner Bros. Animation, Viva Pictures, Anima eStudios 2014 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animation Feature Film WINNERS TIE - Preston's Big Movie (2013) - Paramount Pictures, McMouser Filmworks Animation, McMouser Filmworks Animation Canada The Boxtrolls (2014) - LAIKA Films Big Hero 6 (2014) - Walt Disney Animation Studios, Marvel Entertainment The Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - DreamWorks Animation SKG, 20th Century Fox Studios The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) - Warner Bros. Animation, Chuck Jones "Tom and Jerry - The Fast and Furry" (2005) - Warner Bros. Animation, Turner Entertainment Co. NOMINEES - "The Book of Life" (2014) - Reel FX Creative Studios, 20th Century Fox Studios "Song of the Sea" (2014) - GKIDS, Cartoon Saloon "The Lego Movie" (2014) - Warner Bros. Animation, The LEGO Group 2015 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film WINNERS TIE "Inside Out" (2015) Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR) "Shaun the Sheep Movie" (2015) - Aardman Animations, StudioCanal "The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water" (2015) - Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Paramount Animation "Minions" (2015) - Universal Pictures, Illumination Entertainment NOMINEES - "The Good Dinosaur" (2015) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR "When Marnie was There" (2015) Studio Ghibli, Universal Studios "Free Birds" (2013) - Reel FX Creative Studios, Relativity Media, 20th Century Fox Studios "The Peanuts Movie" (2015) 20th Century Fox Animation, Blue Sky StudiosCategory:CommunityCategory:List of Fanfic Animation Awards